The Sound of the Drums
by Evilclone
Summary: Oneshot, The Lord and Master speaks to the populace, SG1 encounters a fearsome new enemy.


Oneshot, The Lord and Master speaks to the populace, SG-1 encounters a fearsome new enemy.

Rejoice Your Lord and Master awaits upon high!

Chapter -: The Sound of the Drums

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You will stand down."

Colonel Jack O'Neill was stuck on another planet, that was covered in trees and bushes, with yet another enemy who was trying to hunt them down and kill them. The only problem was that there were a lot of them. SG-1 was cut off from the gate by half a dozen of the cybernetic organisms. They had come out of nowhere and obliterated the town; cutting it down like firewood. People Jack had known now, for months, dead as red bolts of energy tore through them.

It was gruesome and now he was looking to kick some serious ass.

"You will be upgraded."

'Great.' Jack was beginning to want to go back to the days when all the advanced races wanted to give them nothing because they were to young to handle it. Jack reached into his pouch and pulled out a hand grenade, pulled the pin, waited a few seconds and turned around the tree, throwing it hard. He jumped back behind cover as shots whizzed dangerously close to his head.

The square head of the machine man looked down and examined the crude metallic device that hit the ground, rolled to its feet and came to a stop.

"Inferior weapon."

These were the creature's last words, as the grenade exploded in a flash of light and energy. The impact hit the Cyberman and it was destroyed outright. Several others were dropped at the same time and, of the remaining two, one was damaged and the other left in tact.

Teal'c leapt from the bushes and fired the Zat at the uninjured one, dropping the creature in one shot. He then turned and fired on the other one. Teal'c cocked his head and fired off two more shots at both fallen machines.

While Teal'c was disintegrating the bodies, Doctor Daniel Jackson ran over and started pressing the keys on the Dial-Home Device; the orange button lit up and he pushed it. A moment later, the Stargate began whirling into life and locked down, the wormhole engaged and whooshed out. Jack saw one of the Cybermen coming out of the forest, where they had been hiding. He pulled another hand grenade, threw it hard and fired of a couple of quick shots.

Jack punched in the code on his garage door opener (GDO) and made quick hand signals; Sam nodded and ran toward the gate.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Unauthorised off-world activation!"

General George Hammond looked up from his desk and the ton of paperwork that really needed to be finished and stood up. He walked quickly out the door and made his way down to the control room, where the staff were bustling about. Lt. Walter Harriman looked up and nodded.

"Sir, it's SG-1."

"Open the iris." Walter nodded as he placed his palm on the pad and keyed in his command code. The iris opened.

Major Samantha Carter came through the rippling puddle first, followed closely by the larger form of Teal'c, who had Daniel by his arm, in a tight grip. Jack rolled in shortly after as Teal'c moved himself and the scientist out of the way.

Several bolts of energy rippled through a moment later; one struck Teal'c on his leg, one hit the wall and the other hit the blast window, melting a hole in it. Walter was quick, palming the device and closing the iris as fast as he could. Once the metal sheet rolled shut, several more loud thumps could be heard hitting it.

Jack winced and fell down at the same time as Teal'c.

A few minutes later, Jack and Teal'c were carted off to the infirmary; Daniel and Carter went with General Hammond to the briefing room. The aging Texan sighed.

"What happened?"

Sam answered first: "We ran into a group of advanced machine men who identified themselves as Cybermen. They were fast, impervious to bullets, but taken down by grenades. Sir, they wiped out the whole village in minutes, they slaughtered everyone."

Hammond looked disgusted, "Are they Replicators?"

"No, sir, they're not advanced enough." Hammond nodded. "We need to go back and see if there are any survivors."

George didn't agree, "No, it's too dangerous, as it is Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are already in Intensive Care."

The phone rang and nudged Hammond from his thoughts. He picked it up and looked startled.

"Sir?"

"Switch the TV on."

"What?"

George put the phone down with force, walked over and grabbed the remote control, turning the TV to the British channel.

"Peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully, my name is Harold Saxon and I am the new Prime Minister." The man was wearing a pin-striped suit; his hair short and blonde; his eyes dark and full of promise. "The world is sick and spinning out of control."

The camera zoomed out a little bit. "But we can help, it can heal and together, united as one people, we can be strong." He smiled, "We can be fearsome, your governments hid the truth from you, beneath a veil of secrets and lies. No longer, no longer," he repeated. "I shall tell you the truth about what is out there, in space, in the dark cold voids that surround this small world."

George looked at Sam, her eyes just as wide.

"I would like to introduce you to a race of beings who have recently come into contact with me." The camera switched and a metallic sphere appeared, moving, or rather, hovering, in the air.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection, and all we ask in return is your friendship."

Sam groaned. She had a baaaaad feeling. Sam exchanged a look with George, who was sitting there, slack-jawed.

The camera flicked back to Saxon, who was sitting in his seat and leaning back, a big, childish smile on his face.

"Awww, sweet. And this species has identified itself: they are called the Toclafane." George blinked in surprise.

He looked at Sam. "The Toclafane?"

"Never heard of them, sir."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


End file.
